Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU) seeks funds to construct new outdoor group housing and a clinic and hospital support facility at the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). The proposed outdoor group housing will be called the Primate Enclosures in a Natural Setting (PENS). Rapid research growth, expansion of Specific Pathogen Free (SPF) breeding colonies, and compliance with the USDA "Draft Policy on Environment Enhancement for Nonhuman Primates" necessitate additional social housing for nonhuman primates (NHPs) and increased animal central support space. Our long-term objectives are to: 1) provide housing for NHPs in social groups in a natural setting;2) protect growing populations of SPF Indianorigin rhesus macaques;3) free-up cage space for the growing number of research projects;and 4) provide state-of-the-art central clinic and hospital support facilities to benefit all NHPs at ONPRC. To accomplish these objectives, we are proposing to construct outdoor group housing, called PENS, to provide a natural setting in which to raise NHPs in social groups and to accommodate the need for expansion of the SPF Indian-origin rhesus macaques, which are an invaluable resource for biomedical research. The design incorporates innovative features that will offer animals multiple environmental choices. Each PENS will consist of a 2,021 NSF grassy Outdoor Area Enclosure to simulate a natural setting and a 478 NSF Enclosed Area Shelter that provides excellent protection against inclement weather and also serves as a feed and catch area. Each of the 6 individual PENS will provide housing for 40 - 60 rhesus monkeys. We are also proposing to construct an important and much needed Clinic and Hospital Support Facility located adjacent to the six PENS. This will add an additional 80 cages to the current 60-cage clinic located on the opposite side of the campus. Specific Aim 1: Construct 6 PENS for SPF rhesus macaque breeding colonies. Providing a heated Enclosed Area Shelter connected to a large grassy Outdoor Area Enclosure is thought to be the best means possible for the ONPRC to raise healthy, naturally enriched SPF rhesus macaques. Specific Aim 2: Construct a 2,344 NSF Clinic and 80-cage Hospital Support Facility adjacent to the proposed PENS (Specific Aim 1) to provide much needed clinical/support space. In addition to providing medical facilities for up to 360 rhesus to be housed in the six PENS, it will also provide much needed hospital support space for the approximately 1,000 rhesus located in corrals adjacent to the proposed PENS site.